Episode 306: Little Boy Boo
In a special Halloween episode, Robbie is forced to baby-sit the Baby. Although the Baby succeeds in scaring his older brother, Robbie turns the tables and frightens the Baby into submission by weaving a scary tale based on The Wolfman film, starring himself as the "Wereman," half dinosaur/half man. Story Robbie babysits Baby while the rest of the family goes to watch Charlene perform in a school play. Fran tells Robbie not to let Baby Sinclair have any cookies until after he's had dinner, but the baby takes a cookie and pretends to choke on it. After Robbie realizes that Baby had pretended to choke, he decides to put him to bed, but the child wants Robbie to tell him a story. In retaliation for having been scared, Robbie decides to make it a scary story. Robbie tells the baby of a night when he was walking a date home and decided to take a shortcut through a cemetery, where a rabid caveman approaches them and bites Robbie on the arm. Robbie then notices a strange mark that appears on his arm, which won't come off, so he goes to see the world's oldest dinosaur (portrayed by Ethyl Phillips) for advice. She looks at the mark and informs Robbie that he has become a wereman, a dinosaur who transforms into a caveman on nights of a full moon. She says that the only way to get out of the spell is to beat himself senselessly with a club of silver. Unfortunately, all of the stores are all out, so Robbie hits himself over the head with a spoon, but it doesn't work. Robbie soon turns into a caveman. Robbie, in the form of a caveman, gets chased out of the house by Earl and Charlene, who don't recognize the him, and they summon the requisite angry mob of villagers. Robbie also manages to frighten his girlfriend. However, Robbie soon becomes a dinosaur again. Returning to the frame scene, after Baby Sinclair denies he's scared Robbie says he forgot to mention that the world's oldest dinosaur actually revealed two ways to break the curse. Robbie went back to ask the worlds oldest dinosaur what the other way to break the curse is, and the other way is to eat the toes of a bad baby dinosaur who won't go to bed when he's told. After Robbie claims that she told him that two hours ago and the story is all true, Baby Sinclair's imagination causes him to see Robbie as a caveman. The baby clings to a stalactite in terror, but Robbie explains that he's not really a caveman, just trying to teach him a lesson. Baby Sinclair doesn't believe his brother, and refuses to come down until Robbie promises to give the Baby a cookie. However, the cookie jar is empty, and Baby decides to stay up on the ceiling, but Robbie promises to get the baby some cookies and candy. The stores are closed, so Robbie decides to go to his neighbors houses and ask them for candy, until he has a whole bag full. Guest Stars * Kirk Thatcher (The Wereman), Bill Barretta (Rabid Caveman) Notes *Taped on September 11, 1992 *This episode ends with the I'm the Baby (Gotta Love Me) music video. *This is the first episode to have the new season three opening. Video releases *Dinosaurs: Special Holiday Edition (VHS) *Dinosaurs: The Complete Third and Fourth Seasons __NOWYSIWYG__ 306 Little